Temblando
by cervatilla
Summary: Esto es un song-fic de la canción Temblando de hombres G aunque la a cantado también Alex Ubago. CApitulo único aunque cabe la posibilidad que haya otro capitulo, segun vosotros. [R-Hr]


**Capitulo uno: Temblando**

Soy Ronald Weasley y soy el escritor de la cancion que ha hecho que un chico sea este año, sólo por mi canción artista revelación, debería estar contento ¿no? ya que aquí en el mundo magico es famoso tanto el cantante como quien la ha escrito... que a todo el mundo le gusta mi canción, pero no cada vez que escucho esa canción en la radio y cada vez que canto esta canción me trae recuerdos:

Flash -back

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_**Temblando...**_

_**con los ojos cerrados**_

_**el cielo está nublado**_

_**y a lo lejos tú...**_

Suena el teléfono y contesto: es ella sólo con escuchar su voz tiemblo, mis ojos se cierran por el dolor, el cielo esta nublado triste como mis sentimentos ahora, ella fue mi novia cuando harry murió nos quedamos tristes y solos (sexto curso), el mal había acabado sí pero él no estaba, decidimos lo mejor apoyarnos mutuamente y estuvimos juntos durante un año, el último año de hogwarts, todavía la sigo queriendo, sólo ha pasado un mes, estoy distanciado pero seguimos hablando...

_**Hablando...**_

_**de lo que te ha pasado**_

_**intento ordenar palabras **_

_**para no hacerme tanto daño, tanto daño y yo...**_

_**sigo temblando...**_

Me cuenta lo que ha hecho durante este més, sobre sus estudios, sobre su familia y sobre él... aunque ella intenta contarlo de manera que no me duela sigo temblando, temblando por su voz, temblando porque ella es feliz y yo estoy sufriendo por ella...

_**de la mano y con mucho cuidado**_

_**os besastéis en silencio, cuando no había luz**_

_**y me hace gracia **_

_**tu manera de contarlo**_

_**como el cuenta que ha pensado...**_

_**que ha decidido que seguimos siendo amigos**_

_**y yo...estoy temblando...**_

Me cuenta cómo son esas noches que pasa con él, esas noches románticas paseando, me da gracia de que me lo cuente, piensa que todo puede ser como antes pero no, no se da cuenta de que es muy reciente y que no debe darme tanta confianza, yo sé que si ella se alejara estaría peor pero sólo hace un mes y me duele que me cuente que está con otro chico, ese fue el motivo por el que rompimos, ella sólo me quería como amiga y todavía tiemblo con mas intensidad...

_**y llorando,**_

_**me había jurado que nunca iba llorar**_

_**escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar...**_

_**desgarrandome, suplicandote...**_

_**intentando hacerte recordar...**_

Y lloro de la rabia me prometí que no lloraría, que sería un hombre fuerte, los hombres no lloran, pero no puedo todo lo relacionado con ella me duele y se lo digo le digo que no siga que recuerde nuestro tiempo juntos, que fue maravilloso, que ella si que me amaba que recuerde, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez...que recuerde, que yo la espero todavía, que no es demasiado tarde para que vuelva...

Fin del flash

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Pero como dice la canción que se escucha cada mañana por la radio, la que se escucha ahora y la que he escrito, haciéndome famoso por mi dolor...

_**pero tú...**_

_**sólo dices...**_

_**voy a colgar...**_

Y así es, tú notando mi sufrimiento sólo dijiste un voy a colgar y no he sabido nada más de tí...

Aunque siento que en cualquier momento vendrás y volveré a ser tu amigo, tu novio, el que te despierte cada mañana con un beso...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Bueno la verdad es que este song- fic ni me ha gustado mucho ni tampoco ha sido horrible normal sólo que un pococ corto y la verdad es que no sabía que mas poner, la verdad que un poco decepcionada ya que llevaba como 5 o 6 meses queriendolo hacer y no me ha salido como esperaba pero bueno. espero que os haya gustado. He dejado el final un pococ abierto porque tengo otra canción que podría encajar y tendría este 2 capitulos pero si no lo hago quedará así veremos jajaja espero vuestra opinion. adiosssss

Leed mis otros fics: Conquistandote y ¿Sola? y también Quince días dekl ususario lau-cervi weasley ( LauWG + Cervatilla (yo) )


End file.
